The Hybrid and the Original
by OriginalBex
Summary: This is the story of the failed hybrid  Ray Sutton  who has been enlisted to fight the war against Klaus. Can Ray resist the charms of Klaus' original sister? Follow this story of good and evil coming together through love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Rex fan-fic (Bex/Ray) Rebekah and Ray Sutton.

Written by: OriginalBex on twitter. I don't own these characters.

**The Hybrid and The Original**

**Chapter One:**

"I seen Katherine today. Or at least I thought I did. Klaus and I were headed towards Tennessee, we stopped at a bar just outside of town to feed. That's what Klaus does now. He keeps me high on human blood, if he starts to think I'm coming down, we stop the trip. He says that 'his ripper' has to be strong., that he won't allow me to get weak, but I know. I know the real reason why. I don't dare to say anything to him about it though. If I did I'd have to pay the price, and with him who knows what that price might be...

...I wonder what she is up to, the one I don't dare say her name. I think about her often. Even though I try not to. Getting lost in the blood helps me forget. That's the best thing for her, is to forget. If Klaus found out she was really alive. Well, I don't want to think about what would happen. I know what I have to do, I hope that one day she will forgive me, for I will never forgive myself. This is something I have to do. I will keep to my plan, do what Klaus wants... be his little puppet. Never make him wonder. It isn't that hard to do, I'm ashamed to admit. I love the blood. The way it makes me feel. The things it makes me forget, and just for a split moment, I'm happy again. At least I can hang on to that. I have Klaus' trust already. I do whatever he asks. Even if I don't like it. I tell him I've turned off the switch and I do those horrible things and then when I have time alone, I write. I write it all down, just like before. I'll forever carry the burden of this, for this is my destiny. I deserve that. I'm a monster, and that is what monster's deserve. I don't have much time alone though, if I've been gone more than an hour he comes to find me. He always finds me, not that I try to hide that hard. Write now I am in a parking lot. Hiding behind one of the eighteen wheeler trucks. I don't have much time left before I have to go back into the bar. He's waiting for someone. 'Ray Sutton' is his name. He's a wolf. The first one we've found. I wonder what he will make me do now. The things he's made me do so far, like to those two girls. One of them might have been a relative to 'Ray' and the other must have been her friend? Or maybe they were sisters. I don't remember much, I blacked out again but when I came to... the rooms were covered in blood. I had ripped them to pieces. I tried putting them back together. I prayed for their souls to find heaven. I buried my guilt and went to find Klaus, to obey his next command.

... I have maybe a few minutes to spare, so I'll get down to the reason I started this entry tonight, as I have stated earlier I think I saw Katherine. If I am not mistaken and she is following us that can only mean one thing. She's up to something.. Sometimes I wonder if she's lost her mind. She knows if Klaus catches her she's dead. So why risk it? What's her motive? Then again, it could be the effects from the blood and I'm not actually seeing her. ?

I have to go, he's coming.."

Stefan stood and hid the journal where it would be safe until he could retrieve it, then walked out into the open and started to head back to the bar. He had been listening out for Klaus. So when he heard him open the bar door to call out his name and take a few strides out he knew that was his cue it was time to come back and do whatever dreadful thing this monster had planned out for him. Once he reached the entrance of the bar where Klaus had been leaning against the wall waiting he looked up into the hybrid's eyes. "What is it?" Niklaus took a step forward and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder very much like an old friend would do when telling a secret. "It's time, Stefan. He's inside. I want you to compel everyone in the bar to ignore whatever they see, once you're done I want you to join me and our friend." Stefan just nodded, he didn't know what Klaus had planned, but he already didn't like it. He couldn't show that though. He had to keep a straight poker face. As Klaus turned to walk inside he waited a bit, not wanting to walk inside with him and blow the plan. He counted to ten and walked inside. Doing as he was instructed he started making his way around the bar. Starting with the bouncer at the door, who was human. Then on to the bartender, then on to all the customer's drinking tonight here tonight. He compelled them all to ignore whatever happened in the bar between himself and anyone he came in contact with, and no one was to leave either.

Klaus walked into the bar and looked around for the wolf he was searching for. A cocky, sadistic smirk formed on his lips as he strode across the floor and took up a seat right beside him. He ordered a beer just like any normal person would. Once his beer was served he brought the open bottle up to his lips. He watched Ray from the corner of his eye, this wasn't what he'd hoped for but it would have to do. He was a wolf after all. He just wished he wasn't as scrawny as he was. He spotted Stefan walking through the door doing just as he was told, he smiled genuinely. Stefan was turning out to be a real asset to him. Sure, he really didn't -need- Stefan, but he liked the company so he kept him around to do his dirty work. Klaus leaned in towards Ray and with a sly look to his eye his began, "So, how are you tonight, Ray?" Ray's eyebrow shot up immediately after hearing his name, and he put his guard up. He wasn't the type to trust people to easily. "How do you know my name?" Klaus ignored his question and kept going, "Heading back home?" Ray frowned. How did this person he didn't recognize know so much about him? "What's it to you?" Klaus grinned. "Now you're starting to ask the right sort of questions. Tell me, Ray. Why is it that you're going home? And do you do it often or just one night out of the month?" Ray narrowed his eyes and started to stand. "Just what is this about? And who are -you-?" He was starting to become worried. He was sure that this person knew what he was, but how? "I think, I'd better go." Ray started to turn towards the exit, but before he could take a step Stefan blocked him. His voice a low growl "I think you'd better stay and half a talk with my friend." Stefan nodded towards Klaus just as he put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray, this is my brother, Stefan Salvatore." He leaned in closer and whispered in Ray's ear. "And he's a Vampire." Just at that moment Klaus sent out a surge of power that linked to Stefan's mind. "Show him your fangs, Stefan." Stefan did as he was silently commanded to and flashed Ray his fangs. Ray looked around alarmed. Klaus laughed "Don't even bother, every one in the bar is compelled by my friend here. They won't be coming to your rescue." Ray flew around to face his new enemy. He didn't know what he wanted but he could tell that this wasn't a good situation to be in. "What do you want from me?" He glared into Klaus' dark golden brown orbs. Klaus turned on his heel and took a seat on the bar stool. "I want you to tell me where your pack is." Ray, being the loyal type didn't budge. Instead he sneered at Klaus. "I'm not telling you a god-damn thing!" Klaus shook his head. "You're going to learn, one way or another, I -always- get what I want." Turning to Stefan he smiled brilliantly. "Stefan, why don't you play a game of darts with my friend here until he changes his mind." Ray looked between the two confused, but Stefan just nodded, put his arm around Ray's neck and led him over to the where the dart board hung. Klaus turned in his stool to watch with a gleam in his eye.

Katherine had been following Niklaus and Stefan for weeks now. They traveled across the map, but she wasn't far behind. She prided herself in the fact that she had been so close to them but Klaus never seemed to notice. She had let Stefan see her a few times, she knew he wouldn't bring that up to Klaus. He hadn't believed it himself. She sat on the roof of one of the eighteen wheeler trucks, watching him write in his journal. When she heard Klaus step out of the bar and call for Stefan she coward down, so she wouldn't be seen. She watched him hide the journal and then walk off towards the bar. She closed her eyes and stretched her vampire senses, listening to the conversation between the hybrid monster and the Salvatore brother, she loved. The one she'd risk her own life for. She didn't like that Klaus had this hold over Stefan, but what could she do? Her own life was as good as gone as long as Klaus was alive. She had to take care of herself, and look out for herself before anyone else. She learned quickly that's what you had to do in order to survive. Stefan would learn that too, once he got to be as old as her, or at least that's what she'd thought.

She knew this was a bad idea, being here and so close to Klaus but she had to do something. She couldn't keep running, she was tired of it. She had ran her whole vampire life. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she knew if she followed them long enough the opportunity would arrise at some point. She watched as Klaus walked into the bar and Stefan follow a few minutes after. She stood up and jumped down from her well hidden spot on top of the truck. She went straight to the spot Stefan had hid his journal and opened it up to the last entry. This was something that was becoming habit for her, another way to keep her updated without having to actually talk to anyone. She froze when she read on about Elena being alive. "So you -are- hiding something" She skimmed through the rest to see if Stefan had mentioned anything of importance them slammed it shut. She put it back in the place she found it and took off toward the bar. The bartender she could tell was compelled to not let anyone in -or- out, and he was told to ignore whatever sounds that came from inside. She found this out by compelling him to tell her. Stefan was strong she'd give him that, but he wasn't as strong or as old as she was. She watched from outside through the window as to not be seen, or smelled. She watched with a morbid fascination of Stefan. She knew he'd hate himself for this later. Her eyes fell onto Klaus. The man she once fancied, now only scared her. She hated that feeling of helplessness she got when she was near him. If she had more strength she'd try to kill him but she wasn't. Now that he was a hybrid he was nearly indestructible, but that wouldn't stop her. She had to find a way to kill him. For her own safety.

Stefan strode over to the dart board with Ray then slowly started to pluck the darts out one by one "Have you ever played darts, Ray?" The question seemed stupid to Ray but he answered it anyway. "Hasn't everyone played darts one time or another?" Stefan smiled, it was a scary look. He didn't know what was wrong with this Vampire, but he could tell he was something dark, and maybe tormented. Maybe it was because of the unknown man whose name, he never caught. Ray glanced up at Klaus questionably but didn't get a response. Stefan continued, "You see Ray this is a little game I like to play called" His eyes became dark and his voice seemed to become rough as well, he continued "Throw-the-darts-at-the-wolf-until-he-answers-the-question." Ray stumbled back a few steps. "Uh-uh, I'm out of here" He turned quickly on his heel and headed for the door as quickly as he could, but Stefan was quicker. He was at the door before Ray could get to it. He glanced toward the window because something caught his eye. He could have sworn he had seen Katherine's eyes staring back at him but once he blinked again and focused they were gone. He thought he was going crazy. He pushed the thought out of his mind and grab a hold of Ray's shoulders and walked him back to the dart board. Klaus whispered into Stefan's mind, "Use the wolfsbane" Stefan nodded and took out a bottle filled with the toxic herb that was harmful to wolves. "Don't make me use this, Ray" Ray spat at Stefan "I'm not telling you anything!" Stefan shrugged "Then you give me no choice. Klaus? Could you help me out here? It would be hard with a moving target." Klaus' eyes seemed to light up to Ray. He didn't know what was happening. Klaus slid off the stool and strode across the room, he held Ray by the throat against the wall in front of the dart board. "You know if you would've done this the easy way, this wouldn't be happening." With that said he began the compulsion. "You will not move, until I say you can." Klaus' grip loosened from around Ray's neck, he looked over his shoulder at Stefan and nodded. "Carry on." Then he moved back to take up residence at a nearby table. Ray never took his eyes off of Klaus. "What are you?" Klaus smiled, "I'm what you will become, soon enough." Ray swallowed hard, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what that would be but he couldn't help but ask. "And what's that?" Klaus grinned and straightened up in his chair proudly. "You will become a hybrid like me. Half Vampire, half wolf." Ray stood there stunned with the sound of Klaus' laughter ringing clear in his ears. He tried to move, but couldn't. He wouldn't let that happen to his pack mates. He considered Klaus a freak of nature. He didn't want that for himself, or his wolf family but a part of him knew it was already too late for him. Ray noticed Stefan dipping the tips of the darts into a glass with the wolfsbane concoction that was in the bottle he pulled out earlier. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to happen. No matter what, he wouldn't break. He wouldn't give them their location.

Stefan looked up, he tried to hide the terrible feeling he had in his gut for what he was about to do, but if he didn't do it Klaus would know something was wrong. He picked up the dart and aimed for Ray's neck and threw it. He watched as the dart grazed Ray's ear and he heard Ray scream as the wolfsbane burned his flesh. Stefan picked up another dart and repeated the dipping of the tip. He called out to Ray, "Make this easy on yourself, Ray. Just tell us where they are and this can all end." Ray scoffed. "No. I'll never tell." Klaus laughed, it sounded almost like an insane person laughing to Stefan. To Ray, it sounded like a dangerous bullies laugh. Stefan silently threw the dart again, this time it stuck into Ray's forehead. Stefan could smell the burning flesh in result to the tip being dipped in wolfsbane.

Two long hours passed by and Ray never budged. Stefan thought the wolf would end up dying before they could get any information out of him. Klaus sat there and watched, he admired Stefan's techniques and he was baffled at the fact that Ray never budged. Maybe he was wrong about the wolf. Maybe he -would- be a great member after all of his hybrid army. "Alright, enough of this." He stood and strutted over to Ray he looked deep into the wolf's eyes and began the compulsion. "You will tell me where your pack is, and you will listen to my every command." Ray blinked a few times, and even though he didn't want to do this he told Klaus and Stefan where his pack was going to be as they waited for the full moon. Klaus grinned ear to ear and patted Ray on the back. "Thank you, love. And welcome to the pack." He turned to Stefan and winked, "Come along now, Stefan... You, Ray, and I have some traveling to do." He started to walk towards the door, his arm still draped around Ray's shoulder, but then he stopped and turned his head to Stefan. "Fix these people then come to the truck." With that he walked out of the door leading Ray to our transportation.

Stefan was furious. All of that for what? Klaus could have compelled Ray to tell him what he wanted to know from the start, so why hadn't he done that? Stefan already knew the answer, at least that's what he told himself. It was because Klaus was a monster, one of the worst kinds ever. He had never before met anyone who done things quite like Klaus had. He had made Stefan torture that poor guy just for the fun in watching. It made Stefan sick to his stomach. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with bourbon and downed it in just four big gulps. Then he sped around the bar compelling everyone to forget what they had seen tonight, and go back to normal. Then he went out into the parking lot to where Klaus had parked and got inside quietly.

Katherine disappeared before Klaus could step outside with Ray, she had watched the whole thing but she wasn't surprised. She knew the kind of monster Klaus was. She had watched from on top of the bar's roof, he had his guard down. He was cocky, otherwise he would have looked up and seen her. She grinned. As long as Klaus had his guard down, there was a possibility she could win and kill him. She watched as Stefan strode out of the bar. She wanted to go to him, to let her know that he wasn't crazy, and that he had seen her. She couldn't. Not now anyway, she'd have to wait until the moment was perfect and Klaus was distracted. As they pulled out of the parking lot she jumped off the bar's roof and ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Stefan sat in the backseat quietly as Ray and Klaus carried on as if they had known each other for years. It made Stefan angry but he didn't dare to show it. Instead he just stared out the window. He thought he spotted something moving at unhumanly speeds in the shadows of the tree's but he couldn't be sure. He wondered if Klaus had seen it as well, if he had he didn't let on to it. Stefan began to wonder if this was effects of his guilt weighing in on him.

They drove for what felt like an eternity to Stefan, but in actuality it had only been about an hour and a half's drive, give or take a few minutes. Ray telling him where to turn and never questioning why he was doing this, or even if it was the right or wrong thing to do. Of course this was how it was when you were compelled by an original vampire. Stefan hoped that he'd never have to endure that. Stefan was deep in thought as Ray directed Klaus on where to park the truck. Telling him this was the point at which they'd have to get out and walk. Klaus had turned back to look at Stefan who was looking out the window. It took a few times for Klaus to repeat his name before he was drawn out of his mind. Klaus frowned, "Alright mate?" Stefan just nodded and smiled a brilliant smile. "Take the truck and hide it, then meet Ray and I just beyond the clearing." With that Klaus slid out of the truck and Ray followed loyally behind. Stefan slid into the front seat from the back and did as he was told, all the while mumbling his differences under his breath.

Katherine was thankful when the truck came to a stop. She had been running non-stop ever since they left the bar outside of Tennessee. She kept her distance and stuck to the shadows, but Stefan had spotted her a few times. She had told herself she had to be more careful. She couldn't let him see her until she absolutely sure he wasn't going to go and tell Klaus that she wasn't far behind. She suspected that Klaus was just pretending not to see her, and that he was just waiting for her to make his move, she could never be too sure when it came to the impulsive crazy hybrid. She climbed up a tree and watched as Stefan parked the truck off of the beaten path and out of view. She laughed under her breath when she heard the things he was saying as well. She wanted to let him know that this was going to be alright and she had a plan but the truth was she didn't. She sighed, Stefan and only him had this effect on her. It was dangerous, to let her feelings in. She knew that, but she couldn't help it.. not when it came to him. She closed her eyes and waited until he disappeared into the woods before she opened them again. Then she slowly climbed out of the tree and followed.

Stefan felt as if someone was following him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He wouldn't do this to himself, not when the threat of Klaus was still this high. He'd continue to write in his journal... Stefan stopped suddenly. "My Journal!" He had forgotten to grab it before he left the parking lot. He hoped no one would find it. For if they did, they'd find what almost sounded like a horror movie. Stefan groaned and raked a hand through his dark feathered hair. How could he have forgotten the one thing that helped him keep his sanity? He shook his head, he couldn't worry about that now. He had bigger things to deal with. As he came closer to the clearing in the middle of the wooded area his sensitive ears picked up several voices. This must have been Ray's pack. He scanned through the conversations until he picked up Klaus and Ray. They weren't far, and they were talking to someone. Possibly the leader of the pack, Stefan took an educated guess. He prepared himself for what was about to happen. Then he sped off in a blur.

Klaus let Ray lead him to the center of the wooded area. When they approached the pack they were immediately greeted by a few pack members. Ray smiled a brilliant smile revealing pearly white canines. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend." He turned back to Klaus and nodded once as he stepped forward from the shadows and smiled his deadly smile. The pack members were instantly on guard. Ray soothed "It's alright, he's one of us." The leader of the pack stepped forward. "Ray, I don't know what your game is here.. but he is -not- one of us." The pack leader eyed Klaus carefully. "What do you want here? What did you do to Ray?" Klaus' eyes were dark, and laughing in the moon light. "One question at a time, mate." His eyes were taunting and had an insane gleam to them. A twig snapped beneath Stefan's feet as he appeared next to Klaus and he grinned as he drapped an arm around his shoulder. "Ah, Stefan.. there you are." He turned back to the pack, "Now that my friend, Stefan, is here we can get on with the show." The leader of the pack narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you talking about? What show?" He demanded. Klaus snapped his attention back to the wolf. "No need to get impatient mate, you will -all- learn soon what I plan to do." He nodded once at Stefan, reaching out with his mind to give him a silent order. "If anyone tries to run, kill them." Stefan's upper lip twitched in disgusted anger, but he nodded in obedience. Klaus stepped forward, "Since you are so impatient, you will be the first." With that he bite his wrist and shoved it to the wolf's lips. The man jerked back wide eyed and surprised and coughed, spitting what he could out. "What the hell?" He demanded. Klaus just smirked then snapped his neck. There was a cry from a female, and murmurs through out the pack. The second alpha male stepped forward, his fists balled up at his sides. "What the hell are you?" He growled. Klaus turned around and smiled darkly, "I'm what he will be when he wakes up. A hybrid." As he said the last part, revealing what he was he seemed to stand taller. Straightening out his spine proudly. Another wolf stepped forward. "We won't let you do this. We'll stop you." Klaus laughed the same maniacal laugh that Stefan had heard so many times before. "You couldn't stop me if you tried, besides that is why I have my friend here. To stop you from doing something stupid, mate." Stefan wondered if Klaus believed he wasn't doing anything wrong. The way he talked was as if it was the most casual thing in the world, what he was doing. A female wolf stepped forward. "Why are you doing this to us?" Klaus began to grow angry. He didn't feel he needed to justify his actions, not to anyone. He wanted comrades someone to take his families place until he could wake them again, but they didn't need to know that. He waved a hand dismissively "Don't you worry about that, love." With that he sped over to her in a blur and repeated the actions as he did with the packs leader. One by one without any warning until every wolf standing was left on the moist ground. He turned to Ray and stepped closer. "I'm sorry mate, but this is where you die now." With that he bit into his wrist again and shoved it to his lips. Ray fought back but it was effortless. Klaus just grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and pushed his wrist into his lips harder, then within a swift moment he snapped his neck. Klaus turned back to Stefan and gave him a smug, satisfied grin. Stefan wanted to hit him. Hard. "What now?" Klaus looked back to Ray, then to all the other dead bodies laying motionless on the ground. "We wait." With that he turned and walked over to a tree stump and sat down. Stefan stood there and stared into each of the motionless corpes faces. He wished he was just in a horrible dream and would wake up any minute, but he never did.

Katherine had watched the scene before her unfold with horror. Klaus was making a hybrid army. If she had this much trouble trying to kill the one hybrid what would ten to fifteen do? How could she ever pull this off? She had to come up with a plan and quick, but what? She felt helpless and that is one thing she did not like to feel. She was always the type to be in charge. In whatever it was before hand. Maybe she could enlist Damon, Stefan's brother to help her. He was strong, even stronger than Stefan because his diet wasn't that of the bunny diet Stefan had followed before Klaus came along. He was smart like her, he'd no doubt come up with a plan within an hour maybe even less. She knew she could trust him. He had been in love with her his whole existence. Even after she had told him that it had been his brother she truly loved and had always been him he still loved her. Sure, he was starting to love Elena Gilbert more than her, but she could still trust him. She thought about going back to Mystic Falls a few times, but in the end she decided not to. Thinking it was best to keep following Stefan and Klaus, hoping that her plan would just fall into her hands, as previous plans had in the past. She considered herself lucky in that department. Besides, if she had left now how would she ever find their trail again? No, she had to stay... and so stay is what she did.

Several hours later the wolves began to awake, one by one. Klaus had ordered Stefan to go into the nearby town and fetch a few human girls for his newly made 'comrades' to feed and finish the transition from wolf into a hybrid. He had returned with a handful of compelled athlete's. A group of runners he had found. Ray was the first one to awake. He felt different, and he was no longer under Klaus' compulsion but under a new spell all together. He felt hatred toward his maker but at the same time he felt loyal to do whatever was asked of him. He felt stronger, he no longer felt the pull of the moon. He looked up at the night sky, the bright shiny ball that had slaved him before, no longer held him captive. Klaus cleared his throat. "How do you feel?" Ray's gaze broke away from the moon to fall onto his maker's dark eyes. "I-I feel different." Klaus smiled. "You'll get used to it, now, drink." He pushed a blonde haired girl about in her early twenties towards him. She had piercing green eyes and olive skin. Her hair was silky smooth and her blood smelled sweet and intoxicating to him. He had never smelled something so hypnotizing to him before in his life. He grabbed a hold to the girls shoulders, he could hear her pulse rising in his ears, the flow of her blood and the pounding in her heart made him excited. The veins below his eyes started to crawl and make themselves visible. His eyes turned a dark red and his front teeth began to ache as his fangs slid out. The young girls eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the sharp canine's in the moonlight. She shivered in his hands. His mind screamed stop, that this wasn't right but he couldn't obey his own thoughts. He craved her blood, wanted to taste her to see if she was as sweet as she smelled. She whispered, "Please... don't." Klaus waited, arms crossed over his chest and watched with a sadistic smirk curled upon his lips. Ray didn't hear the girls plea over the sound of the blood running through her veins. He pulled her closer and in a blur he struck. He dug his fangs deep into the girls neck and drank his hearts desire. He drank long, and hard. His mouth ached as the thick warm blood flowed down his throat, filling his stomach and warming his skin. He felt stronger, but as he drank he became hungrier with bloodlust, he couldn't stop himself. He felt the girls heart begin to slow and the once flowing stream became fickle. Once she was drained and limp in his arms he pulled his fangs from her neck, lifted his face to the sky and revealed a bloody face. He howled at the mooon and felt the girls blood within his own veins, it felt wild, it felt wrong and right at the same time. It made him feel invincible. Klaus threw his head back and laughed loudly. He patted Ray's back and offered up the seat on the stump as he awaited the rest of the pack's awakening.

Stefan watched silently as the pack members woke, one by one... he could feel something was off about them immediately after Ray finished his transition by feeding from the human girl he fetched along the highway. He wondered if Klaus could feel it to. After a moment he realized that in fact, he didn't. How could this be? Was it that he was too excited that he couldn't tell? Or was his mind somewhere else at the moment. Would he ever be able to tell that something was wrong with his hybrid army. He hoped that he could elude Klaus from that bit of information for as long as possible. He could only assume the reason for his hybrid's not working was because Elena was still alive, but if he found out not only would Elena be dead, but so would he and everyone he or she ever loved. That would mean Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline, Damon and the many others that had crossed Elena's path. He could feel the pressure weighing in on his shoulders now. It felt as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his bare shoulders. He had so much to worry about. He watched cautiously as Klaus greeted his hybrids when they awoke and he tried his best to stay off to the side and out of sight. He had to think of something, and fast. He needed a plan. If Damon were here, he'd know what to do, but he had to face this alone. He couldn't bring anyone else into this. Anyone who came across Klaus' path always ended up dead, or in a world of pain. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

Katherine watched Stefan curiously, she knew his secret, so she knew what was wrong with him. She silently chided him. If Klaus was to even spare a glance his way he'd be able to tell something was wrong in an instant. She wanted to warn Stefan that he was being stupid by brooding about this, she wanted to go to him and tell him to suck it up and push it out of his mind. He had always been kind, and caring of others. That had been something she fell in love with, but that wouldn't help him now. It would only hurt him. She didn't know how to warn him without letting Klaus know her whereabouts, so instead she just watched in silent horror and hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell. That he wouldn't look at Stefan. That he'd be too wrapped up in his precious hybrid army to notice.

Klaus had watched Stefan from the corner of his eye, and he noted the look on his face, but he was in a joyous mood and he wouldn't let Stefan or his usual brooding ways upset him. He wasn't a fool and he knew that his friend hadn't turned off his switch like he had claimed. Too many times he had found him like this. Contemplating over the kills, he had even caught him a few times isolating himself just so he could write in his journal. Klaus thought it to be a silly thing to do, but he didn't say anything. He decided to let Stefan have his little writing time alone. He remembered what his friend had told him when they first met, that he wrote the names of all his victims down in his journal, so he could go back and have some peace of mind and pray for them or do whatever it was he did, but he'd keep them somewhere that he could remind himself of the countless lives he took. It was an odd thing to do, vampires usually didn't feel remorse for what they did, but he decided that was just a Stefan Salvatore quality and he'd over look it. As the last of his hybrid's began to wake, he strode over to Stefan. "You alright, mate?" He asked deliberately. Stefan immediately stiffened and nodded. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed that he was still brooding in a corner, but Stefan hadn't caught it. Klaus patted his back. "Cheer up, Stefan. Elena wouldn't want you to pout, would she?" He had thrown Elena in his face on purpose, he wanted to show Stefan who was in charge here. Stefan looked up and smiled again. "I don't care, what Elena would want. She isn't alive anymore, so what she wanted is irrelevant." Klaus boomed with laughter. "We'll stay here tonight, and get a move on in the morning." With that he turned and went to the last hybrid that started to sit up and look around confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

The moon had come and went and not one hybrid remained alived. Stefan sat in his usual corner not knowing what he what he was going to do, but he kept his game face on none the less. He was determined that he could keep the secret away from Niklaus, so that's what he had planned to do. Klaus had left Stefan alone for a few hours, he gave the excuse he needed to clear his head but it was clear that he was upset and was probably going to enduldge in a few drinks. A little of the warm stuff and the cold stuff if you will. Stefan shuddered, no telling what Klaus was up to. He thought it was best he didn't know, because that person would end up on his shoulders to. He fought with himself. "No, this isn't my fault." Just then he heard something like an acorn fall from the tree top. His eyes glanced up to the horizon and focused, and clear as day he saw her. He knew he wasn't crazy. He -had- seen her... but why? He sucked in a deep breath and whispered "Elena" she looked so much like Katherine. It tugged at his heart a little bit but he ignored it. He had to keep going, and what was it that she wanted anyway. She could blow this whole thing with just one wrong word. He frowned and began walking towards the row of tree's near the back where he heard the acorn drop. Within a blur he was at the base of the tree looking up. "Katherine.. I know you're up there, come down and talk with me?" Without hesitation she gracefully jumped, and landed on her feet next to Stefan, much like a cat would. She smiled brightly up at him her curls bouncing around her shoulders. "Hello Stefan." He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the tree and with a grimmacing growl he demanded, "What are you doing here Katherine? Are you trying to be killed?" His tone was angry with her, it made her smirk. She pushed him off of her and straightened her hair out with her fingers. "You know Stefan, I could say the same about you. .. Not very smart brooding away about Elena being alive when Klaus is not even two feet away from you." Stefan narrowed his eyes, "So you've been spying on us all this time, why?" Katherine sighed, "Because Stefan, we need him dead. Gone out of our lives for good, never to return. And we -both- know we do not want more of -him- running around." Stefan knew she had a point, so he strugged loosely and looked up at her as he raked a hand through his hair. "Alright, what do you got? But you haven't got much time, he'll be back any minute." Katherine inclined her head to the side slightly and had "I don't want to tell you the next part" kind of look on her face. "You're not going to like this Stefan" He just groaned and waved his head on for her to continue. "Well, If I could get Elena's blood we could wake that guy that was fighting you, before Klaus compelled him." Stefan interrupted "Ray?" Katherine's eyes lit up as she smiled and pointed to Stefan. "Yes, that's it." See.. If I could get one of my witches to bring him back alive and to just before he died, I can feed him Elena's blood to create him." Stefan shook his head, this didn't sound like a very good plan to him. "How do you know it will work? How do you know he wont just follow Klaus' every word?" Katherine stepped forward, running a slender finger along Stefan's chest with a coy grin upon her lips. "We don't know, Stefan.. but it can't hurt to try. Besides, he didn't want this until Klaus compelled him, and he died... so the compulsion is broken, right? Even if he's brought back... but even better, he'll remember it and want to kick Klaus' sorry ass even more than we do." Stefan turned away from Katherine, he couldn't look at her without thinking about Elena. "And how will you get her blood?" He didn't have to say her name for Katherine to know who he was talking about. "You leave that part up to me." Stefan turned around suddenly, and pinned her to the tree she climbed out of by the neck and lifted a bit. The veins under his eyes started to spider upward and his eyes became red as his fangs slid out into clear view. His tone of voice was filled with warning as he spoke to Katherine. "If you hurt her, I'll find you and take you to Klaus myself." With ease Katherine pushed Stefan off of her like a tick and rolled her eyes. The belly of her tone underlined with bitterness. "Don't you worry, Stefan. Elena will be safe." This time instead of climbing back up into the tree, she took off out of the woods. Stefan called after her... "I hope you know what you're doing." He didn't get a response back but neither did he really excptect one. He shook his head and returned back to the spot Niklaus had left him.

Niklaus returned in a rage, he smelled of a tremendous amount of liquor and his slurred words only helped to paint the picture of what he'd been out doing, to Stefan. He thought that a night out of drinking and ripping he'd have fun, he'd return back and he'd just scoop up Stefan and go on to find his witch, so she could tell him what he needed to do to make the spell work, or why it wasn't working, but when he returned to this place.. of dead corpses of his failed attempts it was just a painful reminder that it hadn't worked for him. He started to pace, as Stefan watched, all his guards up for any moment any wrong move and everything could be blown to bits. "Why aren't they turning!" Niklaus screamed as he punched a tree with all his might, sending it flying over fifty yards away. Stefan just watched and shook his head. It was good that Niklaus was angry, the more angrier he got the more sloppier he became and that's what we needed so he sat back with a little satisfaction inside him, knowing that for right now, things were going to be okay. As long as he kept this secret from Klaus everything would just work. Niklaus stood there screaming as loud as he could, frustration coursed through his veins. His screaming sounded like blood curdling howls, it was a dreadful sound. One that Stefan did not like. Once Klaus gained his composure he stomped over to Stefan. His tone was low and hoarse. "Let's get going." Stefan inclined his head slightly to the side, "Where are we going?" As Niklaus started to turn, heading back towards the entrance out of the woods all he said was, 'Chicago' and with that he blurred off to the truck, leaving Stefan behind unattended. He had to find a way to let Katherine know where he was off to. When she returned to this place to dig Ray back up, she'd have no idea where to go next. He felt around in his pockets and dug out a pocket knife. He blurred over to the tree that she perched up in and carved their destination in the tree, below that he left a single 'S', then he turned and blurred to the truck where Klaus was already sitting inside, with the engine running. "What took you so long?" Stefan just smiled his cool demeanor smile and shrugged, leaving him with no explanation. Niklaus hardly noticed he was being ignored because of the foul mood he was in as he drove away. Stefan reached over and turned on the radio, turning the volume up to drown out the silence.

Katherine had a few friends in some high places so getting the witch to cast the spell on Ray was as easy as making a phone call, the witch agreed to help Katherine but she was reluctant. She didn't think it was the grandest idea Katherine ever had, going after an original as well known as Klaus was trouble. She had heard that everyone that came in contact with them usually died an untimely death The which also told Katherine the key to turning the hybrids was the human doppelganger's blood. So the first thing on Katherine's list, was Elena's blood. She only needed a little and if she had to take it by force she was well prepared to do just that. She hoped, for Stefan's sake that she wouldn't have to though. She blurred into Mystic Falls a few hours after leaving Stefan's side. She hadn't stopped running once. She was exhausted but she would push through this, she had a job to do and she wouldn't sleep until it was done. She had been invited into Elena's home before, so getting inside would be a piece of cake. When she arrived on the Gilbert's front porch she walked straight inside. Quieter than a mouse she stalked inside, not pausing to look around. Instead she went straight upstairs so she wouldn't be seen by Alaric. She pulled the door to Elena's room open quietly after listening to see if anyone was inside. After looking around her doppelganger's room, not impressed by what she saw, she rolled her eyes and stepped into the closet before closing the door. She would wait for Elena in here until she could get what she needed. She didn't have to wait long until her double came through the door wearing her earplugs to her music player. Katherine smile deviously, then slowly opened the closet door, bluring to Elena's side she threw her into the chair. Elena screamed and tried to run for the door but Katherine was too fast, she caught her and slammed her against the wall, her hand over Elena's mouth. "Now you listen to me, Elena. I'm not here to kill you. Though that would be something I'd enjoy doing." She smirked darkly, "There are other matters that I need your help with though. -Stefan- needs your help." Elena stopped struggling as soon as she heard his name and nodded, as soon as Katherine removed her hand from Elena's mouth she blurted out desperately. "You've seen him?" Katherine groaned as she turned to sit on Elena's bed. "Yes, as a matter of fact.. I have, but don't bother asking me where because that part is a secret." Elena nodded, "Okay, then what do you need me for?" Katherine smirked as she tilted her head to the side "Well I don't exactly need you, as much as I need your blood. See we want to stop Klaus, but we need a vile of your blood to be able to do that." Elena cringed, "Why do you need my blood?" Katherine rolled her eyes as she stood. "Look, Elena I don't have all day are you going to help or not?" She pulled out a tiny vile from her pocket and shook it in front of Elena's face. After a moment she sighed and began rolling up her sleeve. "Fine." She turned her head and offered her arm to Katherine, who smirked and dug her nail roughly into the crease of her arm, draining the blood into the vial.

Klaus and Stefan arrived in the fast city of Chicago the next day. He didn't waist any time with finding a few girls to have a little drink from either. Encouraging Stefan to engage in a little blood with him, and of course he did.. because he couldn't resist that red elixir of life. After their meal Klaus wrapped an arm around Stefan, he was in a rather joyous mood which alarmed Stefan. Klaus took him to a bar that he didn't recognize, as they walked inside he could see an ebony lady behind the bar. She had her hair cut short, to her head, it was a blondish shade. He didn't feel any recognition of her. Klaus on the other hand knew her quite well and from what Stefan could tell she knew him the same. "Well look what the wolf drug in." Klaus grinned, "Ah, but it I'm a hybrid now Gloria, haven't you heard?" Stefan couldn't read this Gloria's expressions but he could tell that she was different. "So the rumors were true, congratulations." She didn't sound very pleased to hear that at all. Klaus ignored the question with his own, "So what has my little witchy friend been up to these days?" Gloria leaned over her bar just as Klaus sat down opposite her on a bar stool, Stefan not far behind, "Let's cut to the chase Niklaus, what do you want?" Klaus laughed and looked over to Stefan "She's feisty isn't she?" Stefan just laughed and nodded once. Gloria gave him a strange look, she could tell that he was under compulsion, instead of voicing her opinion she shook her head and looked back to Klaus. "Don't play with me Klaus, what do you want." Klaus grinned he knew she knew he wanted something, she was a smart witch. He leaned forward, "I need you to contact the original witch, to see why my hybrids keep dying." Gloria stood up both hands on her hips as her brows furrowed, "The original witch?" After a moment of Klaus and Gloria glaring at each other she sighed "Alright, I'll do it... Rebekah has what I need to contact her with." Klaus growled lowly, he was getting angry again. "What?" Gloria held up her hands defensively, "You're the one that wants me to do this Klaus." He stood up from the stool and raked a hand through his hair, stalking towards the entrance of the bar. "Fine! I'll be back. Come along, Stefan." With that Stefan tipped his head to Gloria once then followed Klaus out the door and into the truck. He sat there quietly for a moment then asked bluntly, "Whose Rebekah?" Klaus turned to Stefan with an amused gleam to his eye. "Oh, that's right... you don't remember her, do you." He smirked darkly, but Stefan couldn't understand what he had meant by that. Had he known this girl Rebekah? Klaus turned his gaze back to the road, "She's my sister." Stefan stared at Klaus in disbelief before turning his own gaze to the road. He wondered who this Rebekah was, what she looked like, if she was going to be yet another problem on his long list. He contemplated his next move, and for the first time he felt afraid. Like something wasn't quite right.

They pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse, but when they walked inside there were wooden boards piled up all around. It looked like a huge order for someone who was going to build a mansion, or a large house. As they walked further inside Stefan could see four coffins in the distance. As they walked closer to the one on the far side he could see that Klaus was hesitating. He noticed how he eyed the one in the middle before he pushed open the one he stood in front of. As Stefan walked closer he could see the white beaded dress, it looked as if it was from centuries before, the twenties to be exact. Her gray hands rested in each other, like if she was praying. Her blonde hair was neatly done up in the same style the ladies used to wore back in the day. Stefan looked up at Klaus curiously as he reached in the coffin to touch her face gently. "She's beautiful, isn't she." Stefan nodded "She is, but I don't remember her." Klaus laughed amused, "Don't let her hear you say that." He smirked and reached for the dagger in her chest, slowly he slide it out. "Now we wait." He turned back to Stefan and smiled "Come on mate, I could use a drink." He looked back at Rebekah once more before putting an arm around Stefan then he ushered him back out.

An few hours or so passed, while Klaus and Stefan sat at Gloria's bar. As they drank back shot after shot Rebekah was slowly awakening. Stefan couldn't help but think of her. The corpse he seen in the coffin didn't hold any recognition to him but he couldn't help wonder about her. He downed the shot Klaus poured for him in no time and as he slammed it back down on the bar he looked up and straight ahead. The pictures that hung behind the bar caught Stefan's eye. As he stared at them one by one he studied the faces, the clothes, the happy smiles. He noticed they looked like they came from a different place and time. Stefan tilted his head to the side slightly and turned to Klaus. "How long has Gloria been around?" Klaus grinned just as Gloria came from the back holding a box of liquor. "I've been around for quite some time now, Stefan." Then she looked towards Klaus "Doesn't he remember?" Stefan of course picked up on this right away. "Remember what?" Klaus looked at Gloria then behind her at a picture. "Show him, won't you love?" Without a word Gloria turned around and pulled the pin out of the picture then she turned and placed it on the counter top. Stefan looked at her cautiously then down at the picture. What he saw before him, bewildered him. It was a picture of him and Klaus in the twenties, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder much like a pair of friends. He gritted his teeth then turned to face Klaus. "We knew each other?" Klaus picked up the shot glass full of whiskey and downed it. As he sat the empty glass back on the bar he nodded once. "Yes, we did." This sounded like something out the twilight zone to Stefan. "Then how come I don't remember?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders slightly then looked at his watch. "We must be going, Stefan. Rebekah should be awake by now." Then he slid out of the bar stool with ease, but Stefan wouldn't budge. He stayed hunched over the picture. He repeated himself this time with a little more authority. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Klaus smirked as he turned back to Stefan placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will find out soon enough, old friend. Now we must be off to fetch Rebekah." He patted Stefan's shoulder a little harsher then he turned and headed toward the exit, calling out over his shoulder. "We will return later, Gloria."

Katherine returned to the place she had last seen Stefan, and Klaus. She brought with her the witch friend she called in to help her. "He's over buried over there." She pointed with a flick of her wrist. Amora narrowed her eyes, "And why should -I- be the one to dig him up?" Katherine smiled coyly as she circled her witch friend, "Because you owe me, and this is me cashing in." She shoved the shovel in her hand towards the woman and tilted her head. "After this you will be free. So be a good girl and do this for me." With a sigh the witch took the shovel and started to dig up the corpse. Her bones ached from the hard laboring work but she knew if she didn't Katherine would no doubt rip her throat out and feed on her blood. She was thankful that it was a shallow grave and in no time the body was uncovered. She examined the corpse, he was still fresh. Not even dead a full two days. She turned to Katherine who eyes were full of question. "Can it be done?" The old witch nodded. "It can. Place him flat on the ground, do you have the blood from the doppelganger?" Katherine nodded as she lifted Ray from his grave and layed him flat on his back beside the elder witch. "Then feed it to him when I say." Without another word to Katherine she stood and began to cast her circle. "You might want to stand outside the circle, unless you want your life force to end up in him." This of course was gibberish to Katherine but she did as she was told. The witches tended to know what they were talking about, and the older they were the more power they had. After the circle was drawn around Ray, the witch knelt down at his head, Katherine moved beside her. Amora gently placed her hands on each side of Ray's temple and closed her eyes, slowly she began to chant. The air around them began to swirl, picking up lose leaves from the ground. As she got louder the wind picked up more, and then leaves began to fall from the branches itself. Katherine watched as the world around her began to come alive. The vines in the ground seemed to move in the earth, shifting the soil beneath them. Then all of a sudden the witch lifted her arms to the sky and the once clear bright blue sky began to turn dark and cloudly. Then she opened her eyes and shouted over the wind "Now, Katherine. Give him the blood now." In a blur Katherine tore the cap from the vile and poured the blood into Ray's open mouth, making sure to give him every last drop. Then just as sudden as it all happened, it stilled and the sky above them cleared. The clouds slowly rolled away and the two women were left staring at each other. "It is done." With that the witch reached over and erased a part of the circle, opening it up, then she stood and began to walk towards the path they followed inside, leaving Katherine alone with Ray and her thoughts. Katherine let her go, she did her job. Besides, if it didn't work she knew where to find the witch. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You better not let me down." She stood and walked towards the tree she had taken up in before, she stopped short in front of it as she noticed the word carved into the tree. She reached up to trace the letters carefully as she closed her eyes. She pictured Stefan standing in the very spot she was standing, carving the letters into the tree, telling her their next destination. She bit her lip hungrily. She had to find something to feed on, and fast, but she couldn't leave Ray. She had to stay and see if it worked. She groaned and climbed up to the first branch, and waited. Telling herself that she would feed when the job was done.


End file.
